When I Look to the Sky
by hawkins-hottie
Summary: when Jim's sufer crashes with another surfer, Jim's suddenly in a new adventure where he has to find a hidden key before a gang of evil pirates! FIRST TRY, PLEASE RR!


            Hi!!!!!!!! I'm so far behind everyone, lol! I just saw "Treasure Planet" last night w/my little bro. Wow! Jim is such a hottie!! This totally came to me after the movie was over! Please R&R!!! PLEASEEEE!!? 

The title of the fic is from that train song (soooo good!) Disney owns TP and it's characters (too bad, lol). Everthing else is mine! 

            When I look to the sky- Chapter one

            Jim Hawkins was in a bad mood. He'd come back from his first year at the Academy and was now being forced to help B.E.N. do dishes in the kitchen of the Benbow. 

            "This sucks!" He complained, stacking dishes on the sink as the over enthusiastc robot washed. "I should be out solar surfing!" 

            "At this time of night!?" Sarah, Jim's overworked mother, asked, coming into the kitchen with more plates. "You don't want to get into trouble on your first day back home, do you!?" 

            Jim rolled his clear blue eyes, but silently agreed with his mom. He didn't want to be under house arrest the whole summer. That would totally suck. 

            "That's what I thought," Sarah smiled at her son before going back out to help the last of their customers. 

            "Don't worry Jimmy!" B.E.N. put a soapy hand on Jim's shoulder. "There's always tomorrow! Woo, woo!" 

            Jim rolled his eyes again. This robot was crazy!! Why did he always get stuck with him!? 

            The next morning, Jim snuck out of the Benbow before Sarah could hassle him about more chores to do. He felt kinda guilty, leaving her to do all the work herself. But he figured B.E.N. would be around to help. 

            Well….B.E.N. would be _around_, at any rate.

            Pulling his surfer from its resting place under the many landing decks of the old Inn, he hurried towards the top of a nearby hill, crystal blue eyes scanning the skies above to gauge the weather conditions outside. Like always, it was cold, dusty, and very orange. Good surfing conditions. 

            He set the surfer down, pulling himself under it to recheck some wiring before taking it out. He hadn't used it for almost a year and he didn't want to kill himself because of wires that had gone bad. 

            Satisfied with what he saw, Jim stepped on the surfer, bending his knees slightly as his hands took the steering bar. He had a clear shot of the edge of the hill, and he could already feel the excitement of being back in the air. He had missed this. 

            He let the sail down and stomped on the red button that would start the surfer's engines. With a loud ZOOSH of air, both Jim and the surfer were off. He was just about to cross the edge of the hill when something suddenly came zooming past  him. Jim tried to stop the surfer, but he was too surprised to react in time, and ended up knocking his surfer into the blur (later he would find out it was also a surfer), and went tumbling off his board. Even worse, he was right on the end of the hill, and started rolling down the steep side, rocks and dirt hitting him every step of the way as he fell. 

            Several seconds later, he was on his back, blinking hazily at the sky, trying to remember what had happened. He could faintly remember hitting something, and he immediately sat up, looking for his surfer. He hoped it hadn't been busted. 

            Jim had sat up too fast, and his sides (bruised and quite sore from his tumble), screamed in protest. Pain….lots of pain. 

            He would have sat there for a long time if it wasn't for the sudden groan that came from behind him. Turning around in surprise (more pain) Jim saw a figure, crumpled at the bottom of the hill a few feet away. He guessed it was whatever (or whoever) he had hit on the top of the hill. 

            "Are you ok?" he called over, a hand on his lower back as he made a face. 

            The crumpled heap gave a groan. 

            Jim got to his feet slowly, feeling very dizzy. He limped over to the heap, and was surprised to see it was a girl. A very dusty, brusied up girl. 

            "Are you ok?" He asked again, falling down to his knees to see her better. The girl blinked open her eyes. They were a bright vivid violet. Jim thought they were very pretty. 

            "Am I dead?" She asked, slowly sitting up. She had black curls that framed her heartshaped face and looked no older than Jim. Her hair was tied back with a blue bandana and she had on baggy brown pants that she had cut below her knees. She was wearing old boots that looked like they had been through a lot. She was wearing a white tank top (well, now it was a dusty gray-brown) that had been ripped from the rocks on the hill. Jim blushed, turning his head. She suddenly realized how much of her skin was showing and hurried to cross her arms over her chest protectively. "What happened?" she asked Jim. 

            Jim took off the jacket he had been wearing and handed it to her, still too embarrassed to look at her. She took it gratefully. 

            "We had an accident." Jim tried to explain, finally able to look at her. 

            "Did we?" She looked confused. 

            "Yea---but no harm done." Jim helped her to her feet, her hand small and petite in his. 

            The girl wobbled for a moment. Then she turned to give Jim a confused look. "Who are you?" she asked. 

            "Jim." He held a hand out to her to shake. She took it slowly. "Who are you?" Jim asked curiously. 

            "Um…." She blinked. 

            "Um?" Jim teased her. "Your name is 'Um'?" 

            "I don't remember my name…" she frowned, obviously thinking very hard. 

            Jim wasn't sure if he should laugh or be worried. She must have hit her head pretty hard on the rocks. 

            "Where do you live?" he asked, thinking he could at least walk her home safely. 

            "I….I don't remember." She looked scared. "I can't remember anything! Just…falling….and seeing you…." 

            Jim opened his  mouth to say something, but a sudden hum of a motor stopped him. A small ship was hovering on top of the hill, two large aliens stepping over to the crashed surfers that had somehow managed to stay at the top of the hill. 

            "'tis her surfer, boss," one of the aliens said, kicking at the girl's surfer. 

            "So where is she!?" the other asked angrily. 

            Jim, suddenly realizing the girl must be in some sort of trouble, dragged her over to a large rock, ducking behind it. The two aliens hadn't spotted either of them yet. The girl, still clueless, was fighting to remember her name. 

            "Maybe it was Dorris," she was saying. Jim put a hand over her mouth, eyes glued to the two aliens above them as they continued to talk. 

            "She couldn' 'ave gotten vera far," the first alien was saying. "We's only los' sigh' o' 'er for a few minutes." 

            "Then where is she, Drivel!?" the second alien, the boss, hit the first, Drivel, upside the head. 

            "I dunno!!" Drivel shouted, protecting his head. 

            "We can't let her escape!" the boss reminded him. "She has the key!" 

            Key!? Jim's eyes widened. What were they talking about?

            "I know tha', boss!" Drivel said. "But wha'm I s'posed t'do abou' it!?" 

            "FIND HER!" the Boss gave Drivel another smack on the head. "Search the whole stinking planet if you have to!" He stooped down and picked up Jim's surfer with his three-fingered hand. "And find out who's this is!" 

            The boss got back into the ship and took off, leaving Drivil with the two shattered solar surfers. Jim couldn't hear what he was saying anymore, but he could tell he wasn't very happy with the job he had been given to do. Muttering to himself, the yellow-skinned alien turned around and started walking to the other side of the hill, where it was easier to climb down. When he was out of sight, Jim released the girl's mouth. She frowned at him. 

            "What was that for!?" she asked. 

            "We've got to get help." Jim replied. 

-------------------

{a/n: So!? Whaddya think!? PLEASE REVIEW!! This is my first Jim-Fic and I really want to know what ppl think of it!!}


End file.
